Love Fortunes
by Kjelle Sparks101 IV
Summary: Every fake fortune teller always gets at least one thing right.


This little story just popped into my head after the first time I used the Hubba Tester.

Female avatar

* * *

Love Fortunes

Much has happened to Robin in a very short time. She woke up in a field with no memory, became a tactician for a brigand of soldiers, fought with the living dead that now plague the land; and that was just in the first day. A few days later she found out that her best friend was the prince of Ylisse. And not long after that she became involved with a war. Despite all that she's been able to adapt so well that one might assumed that she had been prepared for all that.

It wasn't until that very moment that she started to question things, like what she was doing with her life and such. With a blank face she stared at the old man before her as he place two cards on create, one had a picture of Lissa and the other had Lon'qu. She vaguely wondered why he had cards with pictures of Shepherds but the thought was quickly dismissed as she knew he was a crazy, old man.

"Ho ho, it seems like these two need to get a room," Hubba giggled. From the corner of her eye she noticed Lon'qu avoiding the persistent Lissa, who was still angry about his behavior.

_They won't last, _she thought as her gaze returned to the "fortune teller".

"Who should I check next?" She didn't bother saying anything. He waited a bit more but she still didn't answer. Ignoring her disinterest (as he did for the past few ones) he placed down two new cards, Virion's and Stahl's. "Ho oh! Looks like the archer's loins burn for the cavalier."

In the background she could hear Virion flirt with whatever woman was unfortunate to cross his path. _Doubt it,_ the little thought quickly passed. Her face never reflected her doubt.

Not bothering to ask this time he, again, placed two new cards down, Robin's and Fredrick's. "How sad, an unrequited love." Who's? Hers or Fredrick's? It didn't matter. She knew she wasn't in love with him, and the ever suspicious Fredrick was most likely not in love with her.

"This is ridiculous," Robin sighed but the sage missed what was said. Her sudden voice instantly grabbed his attention as it was the first thing she said it quite a while. He looked eagerly at her hopping to hear praise from the very attractive, young woman.

"Your fortunes have been-oaf," she managed to get out before Lissa tackled her and caused her to nearly stumble into the crate. "Lissa!"

"Hey Robin, what are you doing?" Lissa asked ignoring the other woman's glare. She stood next to Robin to get a look at what she was doing.

"I'm just helping the young, beautiful tactician learn more about the relationships between members of your group," Hubba boosted and he missed the said woman rolling her eyes.

"Cool! Can you check Robin's and mine?"

"Lissa no!"

"Sure." They both missed the tactician's sigh. Wasting no time he placed the women's cards down. Seconds ticked by and he had yet to say anything, adding to Lissa's curiosity and Robin's fear. Suddenly a stupid grin spread across his face and he stared at them.

"Dirty, old man!" Robin shrieked as she turned to walk away. "Come along Lissa, he'll only waste your time."

Both Hubba and Lissa watched as Robin stormed away, muttering to herself. Off in the distance Lissa could faintly hear her brother call for someone (she was pretty sure she knew who). The Cleric then turned her sights back onto the "fortune teller". "Can you do one more fortune for me?" He simply nodded yes. "Can you please check my brother's and Robin's fortune?"

Like all the other times he placed the desired cards on the crate. She stared intently at the cards as if they would tell her what she wanted to know. Noticing her actions he decided to drag it out. When she started to bounce up and down he knew it was time to speak.

Tapping the tactician's card, he explained, "She's on the same wavelength as him" The young lady nodded at that as she recalled many interactions between the Robin and her brother. "As for him, he suffers from separation anxiety."

"Robin, there you are!" Chrom's voice broke the calm tranquility of that area. Robin gestured to the area saying that she had been there all along but with a wave of a hand he dismissed it. "Anyway, I've been looking for you so we-"

"Could discuss our next course of actions," she finished for him with a smile. His surprise quickly faded into a smile as he placed his map into her outstretched hand.

Lissa's eyes fell back onto the card, nodding. "You got one of them right."

* * *

It's not my best story but it was just supposed to be a quickly little thing.

So, did you like it? Can I please have a review?


End file.
